The present invention relates to alarm systems in general and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for deterring false alarms.
The alarm industry has been troubled with the problem of false alarms practically since the introduction of the ubiquitous fire alarm telegraph box. The early patent literature is replete with various proposals to deter people from turning in false alarms. See generally U.S. Patent Class 340, Subclass 304. Physical restraint devices, such as, wrist engaging handcuffs, locking telephone booths and the like have been suggested as a means to discourage false alarms. The physical restraint devices present obvious problems with respect to the legitimate user of the alarm box and expose the alarm company to potential liability for injuries to the alarm user.
Other false alarm deterrent devices have operated on the theory of identifying the user of the alarm box. The art contains a number of examples of identification systems utilizing photographic means to record the identify of the alarm user. In these systems, the camera may be located at the alarm box or at a remote site. In either location, the photographic system can be defeated merely by blocking the camera lens.
Various types of marking devices have been suggested to provide a readily identifiable mark on the user of the alarm. Alarm boxes which dispense an indelible ink or other marking liquid or powder appear in the patent literature. These devices depend on the determent effect of the possible identification of the alarm user at a later time. In practice, such devices have had a relatively poor record with respect to apprehending persons who turn-in false alarms because the identification must be made under close physical as well as temporal proximity to the false alarm.
Recent emphasis in the field of false alarm deterrence has been directed to voice-activated call boxes. Over a thousand such boxes have been installed in New York City. However, voice-activated boxes which allow the dispatcher to talk directly to the alarm sender have tended to increase the number of "malicious false alarm". N.Y. Times, Dec. 20, 1974, Pages 1 and 38.